Wireless user devices, such as computers, smartphones, gaming devices, or other devices, are typically able to connect to communication services, such as Internet services, through wireless transceiver devices. These transceivers provide a wireless local area network for the user devices to communicate with the transceiver devices and also to access communication services. Wireless local area networks can include Wi-Fi-style local area wireless networks, among other examples. Wireless transceiver devices can include a router, gateway, or bridge functionality to connect user devices on the provided local area networks to other networks and systems, such as the Internet or other packet networks.
In some examples, wireless transceiver devices also include radio equipment for bridging communications of the local area network through a second wireless communication system, such as through a base station of a cellular communication system. Generally, wireless user devices operating on the wireless local area network do not have information about the second wireless connection.
Overview
What is disclosed is a method of operating a communications system. The method includes transferring a wireless local area network (WLAN) beacon signal from a wireless device, where the WLAN beacon signal comprises packets identifying the WLAN. The method further includes receiving wireless wide area network (WWAN) signals into the wireless device and determining WWAN characteristics in the wireless device. The characteristics could include signal strength, data rate, or transceiver battery status. The method further includes, in the wireless device, inserting a characteristic indicator into packet headers of the WLAN beacon signal indicating the WWAN characteristics.
What is also disclosed is a wireless device. The wireless device includes a network interface configured to receive wireless wide area network (WWAN) signals and a local interface configured to transfer a wireless local area network (WLAN) beacon signal. The WLAN beacon signal comprises packets identifying the WLAN. The wireless device further includes a processing system configured to obtain WWAN characteristics, including at least one of signal strength, data rate, or transceiver battery status. The processing system is also configured to insert a characteristic indicator into the packets of the WWAN beacon signal indicating the WWAN characteristics.